


Feels Like the First Time

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tanner is going on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has contacted MI6 saying they have valuable information, but will only give it to a certain individual. Looks like Tanner is going on a mission. He might be the only one who feels he is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: firsts

**[ ](http://imgur.com/dKmk0pR) **

**Moneypenny**

“Now I know Bond is the agent here, but remember not everything he says is a good idea,” she reiterated. “Just because he has sex with every good looking woman he wants to, doesn't mean you should.”

“For Christ’s sake, Eve, I'm not twenty anymore,” Tanner huffed. “I have a family now. I wouldn't do that to them. And this isn’t my first time in the field.”

“Just reminding you, Tanner. Go out there and make them proud.”

 

**M**

“I promise you, I'm fine with this, sir. Just because I haven't been an active field agent in some time--”

“Twenty years,” M interrupted.

“--does not mean I've forgotten everything I've learned. And you know as well as I do that my physical is still up to date and in good shape. It won’t be the first mission I’ve come back for.”

“I'm just checking, Bill. We can always figure out another way to get the info from your acquaintance.”

“I'm ready for this.”

 

**Q**

“Don't you start too,” he groaned when he saw the smirk on Q’s face.

“Whatever do you mean?” he responded in an innocent voice.

“No lecturing me about how to protect myself or asking if I'm sure I'm ready for the field. And don't even talk to me about experience, I was running missions when you were still running around the world in the Navy.”

“I was doing no such thing,” he said primly. “I was sailing.”

Tanner couldn't help but laugh at Q’s expression. His shoulders relaxed as well. He knew there was a reason he saved this stop for last.

“Now here is your equipment. Gun, radio, earpiece, the last of which should remain in your ear at all times.”

“I'm not Bond.”

“No, but you are also not used to wearing one. It can be uncomfortable at first.”

“And other words of advice?”

“Please try not to give Bond a heart attack out there. He is still a useful agent despite his advanced age.”

 

**Bond**

Over the course of the mission, Bond continually acted like a first time parent. He was constantly checking in with Tanner over the coms and Q could see that his heart rate was slightly elevated from normal. The agent was taking things slower, being more cautious, and he actually insisted on eating in a public place rather than requesting room service. All the good habits that he had let slide since he became a double-oh were now back in play.

When they arrived at the music hall, Bond had already scoped out the place ahead of time and was constantly watching the exits. He was more tense than his normal missions and they could tell. He very nearly did a full pat down of their contact before Q reminded him that it would be seen as very rude. Bond frowned and moved to cover the doorway to the box seat they were all in. He had to trust that Tanner knew what he was doing. And that his reflexes were fast enough if anything surprising did happen.

 

**Home**

“How was your business trip, dear?” His wife greeted him with a light kiss when he walked in through the door.

“It was good. The trade was made and our new partner’s suspicions were allayed. I even got to enjoy a nice concert while abroad. Very calming really.”

“Wonderful. You never told me, was it just you or did any of your coworkers join you?”

“James came with me, you remember him. He was not as much a fan of the orchestra as I was, but he too eventually found a way to unwind.”

“Well the kids are having a sleepover at the Carson’s house, so I have you all to myself tonight.”

“In that case, I believe this paperwork can be saved for tomorrow.” They grinned at each other and headed straight for the bedroom. And for the first time, Tanner lied the next morning when he called in sick.


End file.
